Lessons with Zetsu
by TortureMegan
Summary: Zetsu is the smartest member in the Akatsuki. He ha received a mission: To teach the others the ever-so-important stuff they never learned, like point of view and multiplication! But how are they meant to learn when their teacher wants to eat them?
1. Tobi Literature

"Zetsu, Zetsu! What are we doing today?"

Zetsu sighed in annoyance.

"**We're going to eat you. **No, we're not. That wasn't nice. **I don't care.** Anyway, Tobi, today we're going to be doing some history. **No! I want to do literature! **But Leader said to teach him History. **Screw Leader, we're doing literature. **Fine."

"Yay! What's first?"

"Um… okay, in literature, there's this thing called theme. It's, well, it's **it's what the story is about. Honestly, you suck at this. **Sorry, but I'm not a literature freak like you. **Hey, I heard that! **You were meant to. **Tch, whatever. Anyhow, Tobi. When you write literature, you need a plot, a theme, characters, and a point of view." **

"What's a point of view? Is that when you see someone and you poke them?"

"No.** Though that would be fun…**Shut up. **Fine. Point of view is who's telling the story. For example, a story told in the first-person point of view is told by one of the characters in the story. Third-person limited is told by someone using he, she, etc, but focusing only on one character. Omniscient point of view, also known as the all-seeing point of view, is told by someone outside the character in third person, and they can see everything the characters do, say or think. Basically, they see everything. Got it?" **

"So, if I speak in third-person, I can see everything?"

"I don't think that's how it works…"

"YAY! Tobi can see everything!"

He jumped on top of Zetsu.

"**Tobi get off me before I eat you!"**

"Tobi's going to find Leader and tell him that Tobi can see everything!"

"Wait Tobi-!"

But he was already gone.

"Now look what you've done! You've created a monster! **Eh, who cares.** Who cares? He's going to be twice as annoying now! **So? If he gets too annoying, we can always eat him. **No, Tobi's a good boy. We can't eat him. Besides, Leader would kill us if we did. **No, he wouldn't, because we're actually valuable, and we're not annoying. Well, you are, but I'm not. **I hate you."


	2. Itachi Math

Please Note: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned. Any resemblance to any person dead or alive is wholly unintentional . I receive no monetary gain from writing this, nor do I want any. Please enjoy the story and don't sue me!

"Can we do history now?** No! We're doing math! **But it's Itachi, I'm sure he knows basic math! He is a genius after all. **We're doing math, and that's final. **Fine. Are you ready Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Um… here's a worksheet, fill that out!"

Zetsu thrust a worksheet into Itachi's hands before running away, I mean casually strolling over to Leader to complain about this whole thing. A few minutes later he returned.

"**You done yet? **Stop being so rude! It's not nice. **Your face isn't nice.** We have the same face. **No, my face is an awesomely sexy black. Yours is a gross, ugly white." **

"I'm done."

Zetsu stopped arguing with himself and took the paper from Itachi. He scanned it over.

"Er… Itachi… were you trying to fail this?"

"No. I applied all the correct mathematical procedures, and checked all the calculations thrice."

"Erm… I don't know how to say this, but **You suck. **No need to be so crude! **What? It's the truth. Besides, it's about time someone put him in his place." **

"What do you mean, I suck? I did everything right. See, here it says 7x2=… That's obviously 72."

"No, that's multiplication. 7 times 2 is 14. That's two sevens added together. **Stuck up brat.** Shut up."

"But… it's 72."

"No, it's 14. Here try this one. 3 times 4 is?"

"72."

"**That doesn't have anything to do with the equation you-** That's enough! Itachi, try again. 3 times 4 is…?"

"72."

"No, it's 12."

"How is it 12? That makes no sense."

"**It makes perfect sense!** Ok, let's try this. Imagine there's an Uchiha clan in Konoha, one in Suna, and one in Iwa."

"Okay…"

"Now, imagine that there's four Uchiha's in each clan. How many Uchiha's do you have?"

"Too many, it's supposed to just be me and Sasuke. I will have to go kill these other Uchiha's."

He stood up to leave.

"**No, no, no! Sit down, now!"**

Itachi slowly sank back down in his seat.

"**This is a theoretical situation, meaning not real! Pay attention you stupid **So if there's three clans with four Uchiha's in each, how many Uchiha's do you have?"

Itachi sat in great contemplation for a while.

"I think…"

Zetsu leaned forwards in anticipation.

"It's 72."

Zetsu slammed his head on the table.

"That's it! I give up! **He's completely utterly stupid! **Shut up, you haven't been helping! As a matter of fact, you're the one who said we should do math, and you've done absolutely nothing to help me! **… Moral Support. **Aargh!"

Zetsu ran out the room, leaving a very confused Itachi behind.

"But 72's my lucky number, it can't be wrong."

**If you have any ideas for who Zetsu should teach next, and what he should teach them, please tell me! Thank you for reading !**


	3. Konan SexEd

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not receive any monetary gain from this. Please enjoy the story and don't sue me! **

"Konan? **What are you doing here?"**

She cleared her throat, a light blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Nagato said that I need to brush up on my health knowledge…"

She trailed off and looked away, her blush intensifying. His white half realized what she meant.

"Please don't let this be happening… **What? What's so bad about health class? Other than that it's boring, of course. You learn about food, exercise- **She's talking about sexual education. **Oh. Oh. Um, well…" **

Now it was Zetsu's turn to blush. Konan absentmindedly noted that while his white half went red, his black half turned a weird shade of purple.

"Um… yeah… so, sex ed. What do you know?"

"Erm… I know about my women parts."

"**Good, 'cause we don't. **Do you know about sexual intercourse?"

"About what?"

"**He means do you know about sex?" **

"Oh, erm, yeah. Kinda."

"Do you-"

Zetsu winced

"Partake in sexual intercourse?"

Konan looked at him blankly. Black Zetsu sighed.

"**Are you doing it with Leader?" **

Konan went even redder.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"**Hidan owes me,"** he mumbled before clearing his throat.

"**Right, so. Do you know about protection?"**

"Protection? I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with sex?"

"He means protection against pregnancy."

"Pregnancy? What's that?"

Zetsu barely resisted the urge to smack himself in the face.

"Right, so I'm assuming you know the anatomical differences between males and females."

"Yeah."

"Well,-" Zetsu pulled out a diagram,

"women have internal sex organs that men don't. These include the ovaries, the fallopian tubes, the uterus, and the vaginal passage. Once a girl hits puberty, her ovaries begin making eggs, and each month an egg is released from the ovaries into the fallopian tubes. From there, the egg moves into the uterus, and is then expelled through the vaginal passage. That's your period. If, however, the egg is fertilized,"

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"**If you have sex with Leader and he shoots his seed into you while you have an egg in your fallopian tubes, the seed can fertilize your egg. **The fertilized egg then travels through the tubes until it ends up in the uterus, where it embeds itself in the wall. Then, it starts growing."

"It starts growing?"

"Yes. This is pregnancy. Eventually, the egg develops into a baby. After eight months **Nine months. It's nine months."**

Zetsu paused, then his black side continued on from where the white half left off.

"**In nine months, you'll be really fat with this baby in you. Then one day, you'll start feeling a kind of painful sensation in your lower half. This is contractions. Then you go into ****labour****, which** **is when the baby leaves your body through your vagina. If problems arise though, usually a C-Section is performed, which is where they cut you open and take the baby out from the front."**

"I-Is it painful?"

"**I don't know, I've never been pregnant! **Men don't get pregnant, but apparently it's really painful."

"Really painful?"

She squeaked.

"Don't worry, they all say it's worth it in the end!"

She let out a sigh of relief.

"So how do you tell if you're pregnant?"

"Well, towards the later part of the pregnancy the woman is really fat. At the beginning, it's not really that noticeable. The main signs are morning sickness, increased appetite, and missing periods."

"Missing periods?"

"Yeah, that's one of the first signs that causes women to believe that they're pregnant."

"What do they do if they miss a period?"

"Get a pregnancy test to see if they're pregnant."

"What's a pregnancy test?"

"**It's a little thing you use to check if you're pregnant, and it looks like this." **

He tossed her an unopened pregnancy test.

"Zetsu… Why do you have this?"

"I don't know. **Don't you remember? We stole Hidan's last sacrifice, and she was carrying it, and you know what happened last time we ate one of those. **You threw up. **Yeah, so I put it in my pocket to dispose of it later. **Oh, that makes sense. So Konan, any questions?"

"Yeah, what do you do if you're pregnant?"

"I don't know… tell your parents? **She doesn't have any parents you idiot. **But we're talking theoretically!** Yeah, but Konan's gonna need this information someday, so it should apply to her! **But why would she get pregnant when she's a criminal? That could be dangerous for the child! **Konan, if you get pregnant, you should tell Leader. Got it?"**

"Got it."

"**However, if for some reason you've been having sex with someone other than leader and you get pregnant, I would advise you to not tell him and get an abortion." **

"What's an abortion?"

"It's when you have the child removed."

"Huh?"

"**Basically they take a vacuum cleaner and they suck the child out." **

"O-oh."

"**Any other questions?" **

"No! Thank you for teaching me Zetsu I'd love to stay and talk but I really have to go!"

She ran out of the room.

"Well that went well. **I'd hit you if I could." **

Thanks for reading! I apologize if the facts aren't all one hundred percent accurate, but oh well. Remember, if you have any suggestions for other characters/subjects, feel free to tell me!


	4. Deidara Geography

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not receive any monetary profit from these stories, so please don't sue me! **

"**So who are we teaching today? **I don't know."

"Hi Zetsu un!"

"**Deidara? Seriously? **I think I might just go kill myself."

"So Zetsu, Leader says you're going to teach me Physics un!"

"Physics? **Does he seriously expect us to teach this blonde bimbo Physics?"**

"Hey, I'm not a bimbo un! Besides, I already know a lot about Physics, un. Law of continuous motion, duh."

"I'm just going to ignore that. So, physics. Yeah, can't help you with that."

"What do you mean, you won't help me un!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you, I said I couldn't help you. **We don't know physics."**

"B-But I thought you knew everything un!"

"Nope. See ya." He turned away from Deidara. A few minutes later he looked back.

"Do not try doing those puppy dog eyes on me." No response.

"Deidara, stop." Deidara shook his head and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Fine! I'll teach you!"

"Yay! Thank you Zetsu un!" Deidara jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Deidara, get off me now. **If you don't I'll eat you." **Whimpering, Deidara quickly returned to his seat.

"Better. Now, since I don't know chemistry, we'll be learning history. **No. We're learning geography. **But- **Geography. That is final. **Fine! **So, geography. There's five continents. Europe, Asia, Africa, America and Australia. You following me so far?"**

"Un."

"**Now, there's these things called seismic plates **Wait, aren't they titonic plates? **Seismic. **Titonic. **Seismic! **Titonic! **Seismic! **Titonic! **Seismic! **Whatever! Either way there's plates under the earth's crust and when they move they make earthquakes!"

Deidara perked up.

"Did you say earthquakes, un?"

"Yes, earthquakes. Earthquakes are a natural disaster. Other natural disasters include hurricanes, tsunamis, floods, tornadoes, and volcanoes. **Don't tell him that, idiot! You know how he gets about explosive stuff!"**

"Volcanoes, they blow up, right un?"

"Um…not really, they erupt lava.** Same thing to him.** Shut up."

"So… geography is volcanoes, volcanoes explode, explosions are art, so geography is art, and I already know art so I can go now! See ya, un!" He ran off, and Zetsu heard him screaming: "Leader, Leader, wanna see what I learned?"

"I think now would be a good time to relocate somewhere far, far away."

There was a large explosion followed by screams of pure fury.

"Yeah, now sounds like a good time to leave. **Agreed."**

And with that, Zetsu ran out the base and wasn't seen again until a month or so later.


	5. Kisame Marine Biology

**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story. I do not gain any monetary benefit by writing this story, so please don't sue me!**

"Can we please do history today? Pretty please? **Urgh, you're annoying. It depends. **On what? **On who we're teaching. **Who are we teaching anyway?"

"Hey Zetsu!"

"Hello Kisame. **At least he's somewhat sane. **So, what do you want to learn about?"

"Leader said I need to learn marine biology."

Zetsu blinked, once, twice, and then burst out laughing.

"Marine biology? Seriously? **But you're a fish!"**

"I am not a fish! I'm Shark boy!"

"Ok, ignoring that. So why does he say you need to learn marine biology?"

"Something about close mindedness and a shark obsession. If you ask me, I think he's crazy."

"**Seems like everyone here is. **Now that's not nice. **So? **Anyway, marine biology. Well, first of all the food chain."

"Tch, I know that. Sharks eat these small silver things."

"Kisame. Those are fish."

"No, they're not. I know my fish."

"**Oh really? **Name three types of fish."

"Easy. Great White Shark."

"Ok, that's a shark. Name two more types of fish."

"Hammerhead Shark."

"That's a shark."

"Pygmy Shark."

"That's also a shark."

"Gray Reef Shark."

"Still, a shark. Try a non-shark one."

"Um, um, a dolphin!"

…

"**Dolphins aren't fish, idiot."**

"Yeah they are! They have a dorsal fin, and they eat the same silver stuff that sharks do!"

"Dolphins are mammals. That's why they have a blowhole. **Even Tobi knows that."**

"B-But they're fish!"

"No. Now, two other types of fish. There's clown fish, and angler fish, and salmon, or as you call them, silver things. Those are fish that the sharks and dolphins eat."

"B-But that's cannibalism!"

"No, it's not because they're different species of fish. **Trust us, if it were cannibalism, we'd know. **Okay, just because you're obsessed with eating people doesn't mean you can freak Kisame out! Can't you see he's suffering an identity crisis?"

They both looked at Kisame who was on the floor whimpering: "I'm not like Zetsu, I'm not like Zetsu."

"**What on earth are you doing?"**

"I'm not like you, I don't eat my own kind!"

He raced out the room, leaving a shocked Zetsu.

"Was he…crying? **I think so. **And they think we're crazy. At least we don't have a breakdown over fish. **Actually, you did, remember? That one time we had fish and you got the bones stuck in your throat? **Shut up before I strangle you. **You can't kill me, I'm you. **I have medication right over there in the cabinet. **Okay, okay, I'll be quiet! **Good boy. **For now. **Hey! **Sorry!"**

**So, number five is done! Please tell me if you want any specific characters or subjects written about! Though it might take me a bit longer if I don't know the subject well, cause I'll have to research it… Also, if you want to point out any informational errors I made, feel free to do so! I am not exactly the smartest person on earth, so I'm bound to make some mistakes, and if no one points anything out I'll get paranoid. Meh, doubt you care about that. Anyway, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this, and a special thank you to DarkAngelJudas because your reviews make me smile, and to NoOneXIII for suggesting the new style of writing. To those of you who didn't review, I still thank you for reading! Because the important thing is that you enjoy these short … thingies, and if you don't send me a review, I assume you're too busy laughing! If you're not laughing, then, well, that sucks. Go find something that will make you laugh, I can't help you. Unless you didn't want to laugh… but I write these with the intention of making people laugh, so they should be read with the intention to laugh… But anyway, ignoring the random blab fest, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story/stories! **


	6. Sasori Sociology

**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I receive no monetary gain from writing this story, nor do I expect any. I hope you enjoy my story!**

"Are these lessons ever going to be over? **Doesn't seem like it. **Urgh!"

"Um… am I interrupting something?"

"**Yes. **Don't lie! No, you're not. Come on in."

Sasori awkwardly stepped in the door and sat down opposite from Zetsu.

"So I'm assuming you got sent here by Leader? **Course he did, he's got a stick prick, he'd never willingly come by himself. **Shut up. **Make me. **I will bit you. **… That's kinky."**

The white half of Zetsu slapped the black half of his face.

"**What the hell was that for? **Shut up before I medicate you into the next world! **… Fine! **Thank you. So, Sasori. What are you here to learn about?"

"Er… Sociology."

"What?"

"Leader said I had to 'learn how to better understand and get along with others'"

"Do you know any sociology? **Yeah. **Can you teach him? **That depends. Are you still going to medicate me into the next world? **As long as you're sensible, no. **Okay then."**

He pulled out a diagram and held it up to Sasori's face.

"**Hold that right there."**

"Why?"

"**So I don't have to see your face. Now, sociology. Sociology is the study of societies. For example, Konohagakure is a society. Now, societies have certain accepted social norms. These determine behavior, sexual orientation, attitude, and much more."**

"Did you just say sexual orientation?"

"**Yes, I did."**

"What does that mean?"

"**Sexual orientation is whether you like males or females."**

"I don't get it, how does who you like have anything to do with society?"

"**Well in some societies like Kusagakure, homosexuality, or loving someone of the same sex, is against the social norms, and those that like those of the same gender are ridiculed and isolated from society, compared to a society like Iwagakure, where homosexuality is completely normal."**

"Iwagakure… that's where Deidara's from, right?"

"**Yes. That's why he's gay. If he were from Kusagakure he'd have been bullied, and would either start liking the other gender or he'd learn how to hide his preferences."**

"Deidara's gay?"

"… **You didn't notice?"**

"No, not really. I mean, I knew who he was very feminine, but still. Gay?"

"**Yeah, he's really gay."**

"Am not un!"

"**How long have you been there? **The entire time. **Wait, you knew he was there and you didn't say anything! **Yeah. You shouldn't have been talking about him in the first place."

"Yeah, un! And I'm not gay!"

"**But you call Sasori Danna!"**

"Yeah, as a sign of respect, un! I use it to mean Master, not the other thing, you perv, un!

"**Oh. **Yeah, bet you feel stupid now. **Shut up! **No way, I told you over and over that he wasn't gay, but did you listen? No!"

"Why were you fighting about whether or not Deidara is gay?"

Zetsu went bright red.

"Um…"

"I'm leaving un!"

Deidara ran out of the room, shortly followed by Sasori.

"Well that was awkward. **I still think he's either gay or secretly a girl. **Shut up. You need to stop making those bets with Hidan, you've just lost us fifty quid on that! **But he acts gay! And Hidan cheated, hoe would he know Deidara's not gay? **… Just shut up already."

So! I've finally updated! That was a really long wait, I'm sorry! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope it makes you all laugh. And by the way, if you don't get the part at the end: Zetsu and Hidan had a bet on whether or not Deidara was gay, and Zetsu lost it. So next up… Hm… Probably Hidan or Kakuzu, or maybe Leader… Yeah! And to all Japanese speakers/ people that know more than me: I think Danna means Master/Husband in Japanese, but I'm not sure. Sorry if I got it wrong! Also, will you guys be mad at me if I make one of them learn a foreign language? (Hidan swearing bilingually) I would put in translations, of course. Well, thank you for reading my story!


	7. Kakuzu Personal Finance

**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I receive no monetary gain from writing this story, nor do I expect any. I hope you enjoy my story!**

"Why are we still doing this? **How would I know? Ask Leader.** But he'll get mad…**You're a wuss. **Hey, I remember what happened the last time we got him mad! Of course you wouldn't, since you passed out screaming straight away…**Did not!** Did too! **Not! **Too!"

"Can you two shut up, you're worse than Hidan."

Kakuzu sighed as he sat down, stretching out his arms leisurely as he did.

"…So what are you here for?"

"Personal Finance."

"What? **Ha, sucker! **Shut up. **Fine."**

"Apparently there's this thing called taxes that Leader says I should know about. He claims it's very important to anyone who deals with money."

"True that, true that. **Dude. You don't know what taxes are? **Hey, don't judge! We're S-Ranked criminals, it doesn't even make sense that we have taxes. Of course he wouldn't know. **More like he's gone completely senile. **The medicine's in my hand. **Okay, I'll shut up. **Thank you. Now, basically, taxes are money you pay to the government. How much you pay depends on how much you earn, and how high your tax rates are. **So since you're filthy rich, they're gonna try and make you give them about half of your money."**

"N-NO! THEY CAN"T TAKE MY MONEY! I WON"T LET THEM!"

"Um…Kakuzu, are you okay"

"DESTROY ALL TAXES! ARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Zetsu leaned back, narrowly dodging a flying chair to the head.

"**Dude, calm down!"**

"THEY"LL NEVER TAKE MY MONEY!"

Kakuzu roared once more, then stormed out of the room. Zetsu listened, slightly perplexed, to the sounds of complete and utter destruction wafting into the room from the outside world.

"Um…**Leader's going to kill us. **You think? **I know."**

"Zetsu!"

"Oh, hi Kisame. **What do you want?"**

"What did you do to Kakuzu? He's gone insane!"

"Um, well, you see, **Leader told us to teach him about taxes, so we did. **Yeah, I don't think he was too happy…"

"Did you tell him that he doesn't have to pay them"

"**No…**But we implied it…"

"Kakuzu's thick, you need to tell him straight-forwards! Now he thinks we're trying to take his money!"

"AHHH! GET OFF ME, YOU CREEP!"

Kisame glared at Zetsu before running back out.

"GET OFF OF KONAN!"

There was a loud thunk, then silence.

"**Why are we still sitting here? **Um…No clue. **Then get moving! We need to leave, now! **Agreed."

He stood up and let himself sink into the floor just seconds before Leader came storming into the room.

"ZETSU!"

Sorry this took so long! Well it's done now, and thank you to everyone who sent me ideas! So, Kakuzu's officially gone insane, and Zetsu's on last minute vacation. All because of taxes. But seriously, I'll be reading a story and it'll say something about Kakuzu doing taxes, and I'll just be like What? These are criminals we're talking about! They don't pay taxes! Some tax collector comes to their house, Kakuzu would kill him and take all the money he's already collected. Haha, take that, tax system! But, yeah. Next chapter is going to be Hidan, so I'm going to put the rating up because he swears and I'm not going to censor it since I feel it would detract from the story. So sorry if you can't read T-rated stories, but technically you'd have to be a really little kid to not be allowed to, I mean my 6-year old sister's allowed to read T-rated stories, but then again she swears like a 16-year old and other 6-year olds probably don't, so…Yeah. See ya!


	8. Hidan Manners

**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I receive no monetary gain from writing this story, nor do I expect any. I hope you enjoy my story!**

"You'd think that after last time Leader would stop making us do these stupid teaching things. **What do you expect, he's an idiot. **Oh shit. **What? **I just realized. Excluding Leader, we've taught everyone except for…"

"Sup fuckers."

"Hidan. **Fuck no! I refuse! We are not teaching some insane psychopath!**"

"Watch who you're calling insane, bastard!"

"Both of you calm down!"

Hidan slowly sank into his seat, eyeing Zetsu warily. Black Zetsu wisely remained silent.

"So what do you cock-suckers plan on teaching me?"

"**Some manners.**"

"What the fuck!"

"Not in the sexual way! **Pervert. **Your fault for saying it like that."

"Whatever, I don't need no manners."

"Yes you do."

"Fuck no."

"First task. Say please."

"In your dreams."

"**Say please…Or else.**"

"Or else what?"

"We'll eat you. **Oh yeah, while you're in there, our last victim has some annoyingly sharp bones, snap them in half on your way.**"

"What? No!"

Before Hidan could even blink, he'd been tied down to the chair and his arm was in Zetsu's hands.

"Let me go you asstard!"

"Say please."

"Never!"

"Okay then. **We'll just eat your arm…I wonder what you taste like…**Are you trying to make us sound like a pervert? **Maybe…**Why do I put up with you? **Because you love me too much to let me go. **Are you sure about that? **Positive, I heard you in bed last night. **What?"

"Okay, okay, Please! I said it, stop acting all lovey dovey and shit, it makes me sick! Kakuzu, save me!"

" **Okay, we'll stop. See, all you had to do was say please. **What the hell was up with that in be shit? **Eh, trying to freak him out. It worked. Now we're going to untie you, and you're going to say thank you, understood?**"

"No."

"**Wrong answer.**"

Zetsu untied Hidan, then the Jashinist was flung onto the bed and pinned down by the plant man.

"Fuck off! Please! Thank you! Just let me go!"

"**Good boy. Now you better remember these lessons, or else…**"

He let go, and Hidan was out the door before you could say Jashin.

"Were you seriously going to rape him? **Naw. I was actually going to get Deidara to drool on him, but he thinks we'll rape him if he's rude to us, that's fine by me. **But what about when he's rude to the rest of the members? **Not my problem. **...We are so doing history next time."

**Finished Hidan's! And that's all the members, because seriously? I don't think Leader would send himself to Zetsu for teaching. That would be like admitting that Zetsu is smarter than him, which he probably is but Leader will never admit it. And I'm sorry this chapter isn't according to any of your suggestions, I just feel that too much emphasis is placed on Hidan's religion and I wanted to do something else for him. Meh, this was a lot better when I thought of it in my head…But I think this is good enough. I might come back and improve it, I've gone back and fixed the spacing in the first three chapters so…This keyboard sucks. I probably will continue to add on more lessons, so if you have any suggestions for any lessons for any members(except the Leader) please let me know and I'll try to make it happen! So I might actually end up doing a religious Hidan chapter, but first I have to figure out how I want to do it… Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
